Scooby-Doo! Where On Mars Are You?
Scooby-Doo! Where On Mars Are You? is a children's coloring and activity book published by Landoll's. Premise Shaggy and Scooby-Doo accidentally end up on Mars where aliens have kidnapped a crew of Russian cosmonauts. Synopsis Lost in the woods, Mystery Inc. stumble across a group of aliens loading cargo onto their spacecraft. Scooby steals sausages from one of their crates, catching their attention, but the gang manages to escape to the National Space Agency where Fred's uncle, Max, works. Max informs the gang about a missing Russian space station and crew, along with the agency's plan to send a shuttle to Mars to investigate. While the gang goes to watch the liftoff from Max's office, Shaggy and Scooby venture off on a search for vending machines. Instead, the pair find an alien tying up a pair of American astronauts and hide in spacesuits, which turn out to be aboard the shuttle headed to Mars. Fred, Daphne and Velma discover a man at Mission Control has been knocked out and have to man the control room to get Shaggy and Scooby to Mars safely. On the planet, the duo find the Sagan Memorial Station, a rock that looks like Scooby and the Sojourner Rover. Soon, an alien saucer lands nearby, leading Shaggy and Scooby to discover a secret Mars base. Upon closer examination, the saucer turns out to be the missing Russian space station and the missing cosmonauts are found tied up inside the base. Channelling Fred and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby inflate a spacesuit, which Scooby dances with as a distraction. Shaggy meanwhile unties the cosmonauts and the group overpower the aliens. Unmasking them reveals an American colonel, who planned to start his own society on Mars, and his henchmen. During a video chat with Max and the gang, Shaggy and Scooby are commended on their heroic actions while Scooby runs off to play with the Mars Rover. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Uncle Max Villains: * Aliens * Colonel Jenkins * Colonel Jenkins's henchmen Other characters: * Mission Control operator * American astronauts * Russian cosmonauts * National Space Agency scientists * Cow Locations * Woods * National Space Agency ** Mission Control ** Uncle Max's office ** Control room * Space Shuttle * Mars ** Sagan Memorial Station ** Mars base Objects * Wooden crates * Sausages * Laser guns * Photograph of cow * Vending machines * Knock out gas * Spacesuits * Scooby Snacks * Scooby-shaped rock * Sojourner Rover * Russian space station Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Alien saucer * Space shuttle * Sojourner Rover Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * Velma is shown to be capable of piloting a space shuttle. * Due to his nearly identical appearance, it's likely that Uncle Max is Fred's uncle by blood. Miscellaneous * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 1. * "Zoinks" count: 0. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Col. Jenkins and his henchmen all manage to get to Mars in less than a day, a trip which, in reality, takes significantly longer. * When sneaking up on the aliens, Shaggy asks Scooby, "What do you think Fred and Velma would do?" Rudely ignoring contributions Daphne has made to previous adventures. Quotes }} Category:Landoll's